Luther's Samurai
by Tolkien-Writer
Summary: In the time of the Reformation: You were Catholic or you were dead. But the monk Luther stood up. He dared oppose the Holy Roman Pontiff whom even Kings feared. What if instead of a German monk, it was a Japanese Samurai?
1. The Wandering Samurai

"Well, who is he?", asked the Pope, clad in glistening white robes. Rings sparkled along his pale fingers as he swished the goblet of wine with a flourish.

"Kenshin, sir, Himura Kenshin."

The Pontiff turned swiftly onto the Guard.

"Ken-shin?"

"A Japanese name sir."

"Japanese?"

"An eastern group of islands sir."

"He is from that country?"

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly the Pope threw a fit, Pope Leo X and his short temper.

"And why do I have to deal with it. By the Holy Mother, how is this foreign riftraft my buisness. What good is he to us Christians?!", screamed the Pontiff.

"Your Holiness sir. He.....he is a Christian......."

The Pope turned to the Guard in disbelief, he slowly tilted the goblet of wine to his lips.

"And his problem is."

"Oppression in the east, among other things. The practice of Indulgences was another."

"And who does this knight--"

"Samurai, sir. Not knight."

"Does it look like I care Giovanni!?", interrupted the Pope with a glare, he continued, pacified:

"Who does this _samurai_ think he is, to medle with the Roman Curia."

"He is the Battousai Sir."

"Battousai?"

"Yes sir, the Hitokiri Battousai."

    Kenshin walked along the path steadily. It was freezing. He was used to the strange stares people gave him for his outlandish looks. It was not comofortable still to be so much shorter than well, everyone. But the strange sword he carried, a katana gained even more stares. Knights teased him and his butter knife, they refused to admit that the katana was sharper, even though it really was. Either way Kenshin would not boast that his was more impressive, by far the gold accented claymores and longswords of the Roman and German knights were far more 'intimidating'. He kept modesty as a value though, something he was surprised at seeing knights who were considered almost as 'Christian' as priests, lacks o much of it.

"Oh, what I would do for a good sip of saki."

Alas, only wine here. But he still refrained from alchohol, outside of communion that is. The Catholic Monk who raised him here, in Italy, Rome, always stressed on the importance of Communion, and yet, to his confusement: The Importance of NEVER drinking alcohol. Which was ironic due to Leo X's drinking ways.

"You there, page!", cried a strong gruff voice. Kenshin whirled around to meet the gaze of a man, tall and comly but strangly familliar. Of course! It was one of his own! But so long had Kenshin seen one of his fellow kind that he had forgotten how to recognize them.

    "Page! My horse he is limping. I Know nothing of them, tell me, is it ill?"

Kenshin swallowed down the urge of hot comeback, he was not a Page. Pages, who were young boys training to become a knight. But then, coming from this tall man on his stallion, Kenshin probably looked very small indeed.

    "I am no Page, but yes your horse is ill.", Kenshin replied in Japanese. Hoping the man knew his own tongue and would not make Kenshin look like a fool.

He raised an eyebrow, then answered slowly,

    "By God and all his saints, I have not heard words such as these for a very long time indeed."

    "Amen. For I have not either."

    "Roland."

    "Kenshin Himura, but is Roland your true name.", Kenshin responded.

    "It is the name is recieved when i was baptized, what grander name is there?"

    "How about the name your parents gave you."

    The man stood still, a surge of silent emotion surged through him, at least, as far as Kenshin could tell.

    "Sagara, Sanosuke Sagara."

    "Bennedicte! God bless you Sanosuke, i think we were meant to be."

    "It is not every day that two christian samurai meet on a road in Italy."

    "By Kami your right."

    Kenshin flinched.

    "You are a pagan then?", Kenshin asked skeptically.

    "No I was raised by Japanese traders, who picked up christianity along the trade routes. I am just to used to exclaiming like that, i slip it every once in a while. Forgive me, i meant not i swear."

    "There is no problem, even if you were a Shinto it would make no difference would it?"

    "By Mary! You speak like a demon possed beast, if that was said within the earshot of a Christian you would be hanged!"

    "Are you a Christian?", Kenshin asked.

    "yes", Sagara responded.

    "Then hang me..."

Sanosuke blinked. He only stared as Kenshin sighed and continued walking. Somehow something triggered, and Sanosuke could only follow the small samurai. He felt.....that something walking there, besides a foreign hair style and clothing was special. Something new, and change was not easily dealt with on this side of the Empire. Sanosuke could only follow, with growing excitement.


	2. By Order of His Holiness

"By the Order of His Holiness!", began the cardinal, dressed in firey red robes.

"This man, held captive in this scroll, shall be erased from the memory of all of mankind. May God chastise his soul!"

The cardinal raised one heavily jeweled hand, and let fall a rolled scroll. There, sketched onto its face, was a astonishingly correct portray of kenshin.

"Burn him!", screamed the crowd.

"Find this man, for his charges against the Holy Church, let him not grace the earth another day. Burn him at the stake.", cried the cardinal as he tossed the scroll into the hands of a rather tall peasant wielding a large axe.

"For the sake of Christianity!"

And the crowd replied in one great booming voice,

"God wills it! God wills it!"

Sanosuke watched in horror, kenshin remained impassive. Watching hordes of peasants swear to God for the death of him wasn't an easy task. But nevertheless, Kenshin was used to it.

"Their animals."

"No.", kenshin responed, "Animals don't kill for no reason, these peasants don't even know why the church wants me."

"I don't understand, why are you such a criminal."

"It's a long story friend, but first, we best get out before His Eminence spots us.", Kenshin suggested whilst pointing to the cardinal whom was staring at the two with suspicous half closed eyes.

Sanosuke nodded and in a momment, they made a nimble jump off the roof of the house and into a pile of hay. Stiffling a sneeze Sanosuke grunted and pointed towards the plaza.

The cardinal had gathered towards him five steel clad knights, he was pointing suggestively towards Kenshin and Sano.

"Let's go!"

The two sprinted off, which they would regreat and recognize later as a dead giveaway. In a momment the five gaurds were after them.....

"My only wish is to serve the Will of God.", repeated the boy. He knelt before someone he never would have dreamed of meating. Flanked by two cardinals in scarlet cassocks, sat the Holy Roman Pontiff. The Pope, Holy Father of the Church itself. The veryt thought was axhilirating.

"You do know that i cannot let you into the priesthood, being.....what you are, Soujirou."

"Then let me at least bring up the Lord through the skill i have. Me, and of course my league."

Slowly protrtuding from the shadows was the rest of Seta's company.

"The Owniwanbanshu.", Soujirou announced with a smile.

"Pagans.", whispered the cardinal to the left. He extended one powerful arm and snapped his fingers absentmindedly to his left. In a second the room was filled by the Swiss Guards of the Vatican. The pride, and strength of Rome, and the most powerful warriors in the world.

Soujirou raised an eyebrow.

"What is this? We are ehere to help you your holiness. Under my master Shishio's orders."

The cardinal who had called the guards stepped forawrd, the Pope and the other cardinal remained impassive.

The first cardinal however, began to circle the room, passing by Soujirou but stopping at each of the ownibanshu.

"You must understand Master Soujirou-"

"Soujirou-san, if you'd please."

"Whatever, Soujirou-sam, please understand that we only offer our services to you in exchange of your service, it is christian trade. But if we associate with these.....pagans, his Holiness" the cardinal turned to the pope, "would be damned."

"Well met Umberto.", croaked the skiny cardinal to the left of the Pope. He paced himself towards the Owniwanbanshu, Soujirou bid them to stay calm with a suggestive hand gesture.

"These, infidels could poison the mind and heart of the Holy Father, who knows what strange beliefs and, lucifiral rituals they bring from their home, what was it.

"Japan.", replied Umberto.

"Nippon", corrected Soujirou.

"Here we call it Japan Master Seta.....Seta-san.", interrupte dthe Pope.

Soujirou bowed for pardon then turned to the cardinals, back facing the pontiff. He gav the two cardinals such a scowl they jumped back, then he plastered on his smile, and turned to the Pontiff.

"The Owniwanbanshu works, as a team. To have one, you must have them all. Pagan, Heathen, or Sodom."

"A Sodom.", replied both Umberto and his felow Cardinal.

Soujirou smiled.

A girl from the Owniwanbanshu stepped forth. She looked woman, but was taller than anyone in the room. The Two Cardinals slowly stepped back until they were back beside the Pontiff. As if the old scrawny priest could protect them. Though Soujirou. He quickly corrected himself when guards encircled the throne, umberto, and the Pope. The third cardinal was obviously left to do the dirty work.

He stepped up to Kamatari (the gril) and asked.,

"Who are you?"

"He is Kamantari.", replied Soujirou.

A hurricane of comotion clashed in the room as a guard grabbed the cardinal and flung him back. Positioning himself between kamantari and the cardinal.

"Stay away from him.", cried the guard, who was very young.

"Come near the Holy Father, or his Eminences and i'll have your throat, cried anothe guard also positioning himself between Kamatari and the cardinal.

"Peace.", whispered the Pope. Instantly the guards subisded into the background.

"Infidel, or not. I have a mission, when Christ calls we all must answer. This man must be dead, as soon as possible."

The Pope threw down a scroll. Soujirou slowly unopened it.

"Himura Kenshin.", he read aloud.

"A samurai?". asked Soujirou.

The pope shook his head. He gazed up to Umberto next to him. Emberto quickly whispered,

"A runaway monk."

Soujirou raised his eyebrows. _This could be interesting._.....


End file.
